


Не он

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drunkenness, Guilt, M/M, Missing Scene, Molestation, Sensuality, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, underage molestation, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Как Гарри мог даже на минуту подумать...





	Не он

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн: пятая книга (+ фильм)  
> 2\. Обстановка дома Блэков частично не соответствует книжной.  
> 3\. Весьма условный Гарриблэк.

Во вторую ночь на Площади Гриммо сна у Гарри не было ни в одном глазу, невзирая на прерванную посередине предыдущую ночь и полный тревог день.  
  
Сегодня утром — точнее сказать, уже вчера — он вместе с Роном и остальными Уизли навещал отца их семейства. У Гарри до сих пор не шёл из головы вид перебинтованных рёбер мистера Уизли. Вопреки здравому смыслу Гарри не мог отринуть яркое, реальнее самой реальности ощущение хруста этих рёбер под его — Гарри — зубами и вкуса тёплой крови.  
  
Подобное впечатление само по себе способно надолго отбить охоту прикорнуть, хотя, возможно, не столько в нём причина того, что Гарри вот уже вторую ночь проводил не в постели. Возможно, даже сам того не осознавая, через лишение сна Гарри наказывал себя: за то, что видел, за то, что сделал —  ** _сделал_** , вопреки доводам разума. А если и не наказывал, то попросту отказывался спать, боясь повторения истории. Боясь, что, задремав хотя бы на минуту, снова окажется в гладком, гибком, сильном теле, проползёт по дому и покусает кого-нибудь ещё, а то и хуже... Даже думать об этом было страшно.  
  
Чтобы не заснуть, Гарри бесшумно бродил по притихшему дому, не зажигая люмоса, время от времени бросая короткие взгляды на спящих друзей. По неведению можно было решить, что все они мирно и сладко спали, но Гарри знал, что на самом деле все попросту рухнули от усталости — скорее моральной, чем физической — после прошлой ночи, проведённой как на иголках, после нервозного утра в Мунго и малорадостного остатка дня.  
  
Проходя мимо занавешенного чёрной материей портрета, Гарри затаил дыхание и привстал на цыпочки, бдительно перешагнув скрипучую половицу. Не хватало ещё разбудить миссис Блэк, которая — дай ей только повод — своими упоёнными воплями поднимет на уши весь дом.  
  
Благополучно минув опасную зону, Гарри преодолел остаток лестницы, оказываясь на первом этаже. Дверь, что затворялась только на время собраний Ордена, сейчас была нараспашку, открывая вид на сумрачную столовую, рассечённую надвое узким прямоугольником белого, как кость, полнолунного света, бьющего из окна. Привлечённый таким контрастом, Гарри не сразу заметил почти слившуюся с окружающей чернотой фигуру по ту сторону огромного, длинного стола. Рука инстинктивно рванулась к карману домашней кофты за палочкой, но секунду спустя Гарри расслабился, узнав того, кому ещё в этом доме сегодня не спалось.  
  
— Сириус, — мягко позвал Гарри.  
  
Крёстный чуть вздрогнул, поднимая голову на источник негромкого голоса. Задремал прямо так? Гарри подошёл ближе, со вздохом примечая гранёную стеклянную бутылку с содержимым — явно не тыквенным соком — на самом донышке.  
  
— Пойдём, уложу тебя в постель, иначе ты завтра не разогнёшься.  
  
Сириус по-собачьи встряхнул головой и что-то глухо пробормотал. Гарри взял его под локти и не без труда поднял на ноги; крёстный совсем не помогал — наоборот, норовил завалиться обратно на стул.  
  
— Не у тебя одного был тяжёлый день, знаешь ли, — начинал злиться Гарри. — Завтра самому за себя будет стыдно, вот посмотрю я на тебя.  
  
— Когда ты стал таким занудой, Сохатик?.. — пьяно рассмеялся Сириус.   
  
Ну, знаете ли, это уже ни в какие ворота. Под каким бы вредительским предлогом снарядить Кикимера вынести из дома все запасы алкоголя? А впрочем, тут и придумывать было нечего: сам домовик явно спал и видел, как бы насолить нелюбимому хозяину.  
  
Гарри с силой дёрнул опасно накренившегося крёстного на себя, но не рассчитал усилий — в итоге Сириус чуть не свалил его с ног, а Гарри по инерции врезался бёдрами в столешницу.  
  
Сириус всем корпусом навалился на крестника и шумно втянул воздух, ткнувшись носом в волосы над его ухом. Как-то отреагировать Гарри не успел, потому что почувствовал слишком твёрдые для изрядно выпившего человека руки у себя на поясе, а миг спустя оказался посаженным на стол. Всё случилось так быстро, что Гарри даже не успел смутиться. Он просто смотрел в лицо Сириуса, на котором от веселья не осталось и следа, и тупо хлопал ресницами.  
Меж тем крёстный неожиданно ясным, вдумчивым взором блуждал по его лицу, обводил каждую черту, словно хотел запомнить — или, наоборот, вспомнить что-то.   
Одна горячая ладонь легла Гарри на загривок, другая — на поясницу. Гарри обдало жаром чужого тела, когда Сириус встал вплотную между его ног, придвигаясь лицом к лицу, передавая с дыханием часть своего опьянения. У Гарри непроизвольно дрогнули колени, спина напряглась и вытянулась в струну.  
  
Лежащая над копчиком горячая ладонь надавила сильнее, и Гарри съехал на самый край стола, а Сириус встал ещё ближе. Он был обжигающий, словно камин, и Гарри против воли заражался его жаром, чувствуя, как пылают уши. Пальцы крёстного перебирали волосы на затылке, мешая соображать, потом скользнули вниз по шее, по ключицам, по груди, замирая напротив заходящегося сердца.  
  
— Сириус... — обронил Гарри почти беззвучно, загипнотизированно следя за мерцающими, как два язычка пламени, глазами.  
  
— Джеймс, — пророкотал Сириус.  
  
Словно кусок льда прокатился по внутренностям. Белый шум забивал слух, во рту поселилась сухость и горечь, как после обморока. Горло сковал спазм, перекрыв кислород. О стенку черепа запоздало начал биться панический звоночек, призывавший что-то сделать, но Гарри совершенно не представлял, как себя вести. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось просто провалиться на месте.  
  
— Сириус, нет, — наконец выжал из себя Гарри, одеревенело покачав головой. Тогда крёстный пытливо заглянул ему прямо в глаза, и пару секунд спустя его красивые черты изувечила такая боль, что Гарри мгновенно резануло сожалением.  
  
Сириус убрал руки с его груди и спины, как-то весь сник, даже уменьшившись в росте. Нетвёрдо отступил на полшага, забрав с собой лихорадочный жар, к которому Гарри успел привыкнуть, и Гарри почувствовал, как замерзает.  
  
Крёстный напился до такого состояния, что спутал его с отцом. И понять, что ошибся, смог только по глазам... Потому что глаза  _не его_ , да? Дело всегда было в этом. Поэтому Сириус всегда так горячо радовался встрече с Гарри, но с такой неохотой отвечал на его взгляд.  
  
Гарри всем сердцем жалел Сириуса, но и самого себя было жаль не меньше. Неужели так будет всегда? Неужели для единственного родного человека Гарри будет одним лишь вечным напоминаем о том, что Сириус безвозвратно потерял того, кого...  
  
Гарри стиснул челюсти до ломоты.  
  
— Пойдём. Тебе лучше отдохнуть, — Гарри закинул руку крёстного себе на плечи и повёл его наверх. Всю дорогу Сириус был задумчиво тих, и только в спальне, когда Гарри, с вязкой дымкой вместо мыслей в голове, сгрузил его на кровать, избавил от обуви, механически накрыл одеялом и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, крёстный вдруг остановил его, поймав за запястье.  
  
— Гарри, прости, — Сириус глядел на крестника по-совиному большими глазами, встревоженно, даже сказать — шокированно, как после ведра ледяной воды за шиворот. — Прости. Прости меня! Я больше никогда...  
  
— Ничего, — прервал его Гарри, глядя себе под ноги. — Ты просто перебрал. Проспись. И всё будет в порядке.   
  
Гарри не дал себе узнать, за что именно крёстный пытался извиниться. За то, что напился, за то, что увидел в Гарри его отца, за то, что распустил руки, или за всё сразу. Говоря откровенно, Гарри просто не хотел этого знать и от всей души пожелал, чтобы со сном и алкоголем эта ночь выветрилась у крёстного из памяти. Да что уж там, Гарри рад был бы на самого себя наложить забвение.  
  
Ледяной ком в животе таял, остужая изнутри, но кожа всё ещё пламенела, остаточные язычки жара лизали щёки, загривок, поясницу, внутреннюю сторону бёдер... От контраста температур кожу покалывало невидимыми иголочками. В памяти горели жгучие, искрящиеся в темноте глаза Сириуса, его красивое, хищное лицо, на теле пылали фантомные прикосновения его крепких рук.  
  
 _«— Джеймс»_  
  
Как Гарри мог даже на минуту подумать...


End file.
